To the Victor Belongs the Spoils
by The-Devil-Butterfly
Summary: Creating a game of lust and desire should stay in the realm of fantasy; unfortunately there are times when even the creator can delude themselves into believing it's all real, but believing it was real with someone never part of the game in the first place has dangerous consequences.
1. Prologue Move Back Three Spaces

**Alpha:** the same thing applies here as it does for my other stories, this Author prefers you read the profile page or send PM for any inquiries.

**Disclaimer:** I borrow series and characters to write things for my twisted pleasure; also because I can and fair use and all that.

**Final Notes:** This story is rated M for obvious reasons and may contain some triggering shit, read with discretion. Also this wasn't beta'ed, expect the possibility of grammar errors. It strays very much from canon (not like this Author has been following the story anyway to really know wtf is happening. I don't and really kind of don't care, I still do like writing for this particular fandom anyway…regardless of the _exuberant_ fandom) and takes place several years after the War. That is all

_**To the Victor Belongs the Spoils**_

**Prologue – Move Back Three Spaces**

_Blue and gold a magnificent clash of color, like a sun piercing the sky._

_It's probably what intrigues him so much about her a hungry curiosity to see what devouring that always piercing stare was like. Those sunset eyes were always expressive, never hiding anything, always honest._

_It was the same here; expressive as she talked and made gestures. He watched with silence, eyes following her every move._

_When she changed topics, it provoked something deep within; his mind already gone before that first touch on skin._

_There hadn't been much thinking when he started...correction, he lost mind at some point between waking from a two year coma and creating foolish propositions long before this point. All he knew, all his awareness shifted to, had been the soft body he held; warm, womanly and inviting._

_On the bed; she underneath, his own hands roaming with a frantic need- No! A wanton desire to touch, to possess. Her face turned away; dark skin blooming with a faint tinge red. Full lips looking extra thick from brutal lip locks. The sight turns him on; body moving to its own accord to press up against her. He has to kiss her again so he does and the noises she makes, further shocks his pleasure centers._

_"Stop-"_

_A breathless command to desist; hands her hands trying without any real effort to push him away. Her face tells of a different tale, but he's too far beyond giving anything happening now critical forethought. He's somewhat conscious that there are moments when he speaks to her. He's not sure what he's said but her face creates many expressions; the one that sticks out the most being disbelief._

_He might have smiled or smirked; once again descending on her; repeating his selfish need to consume her. Her body feels so wonderful pressed against him and he wants to feel all of it without clothing in the way. _

_"Stop."_

_She said so as much, this time with force and strength in her arms to back him off. Her pushing challenges the sudden instinct to dominate; to show who was stronger. It also fuels the ache in his loins, hands imprinting into the flesh of her skin. The roundness of her hips is preferable to him because it allows for easier grinding._

_"Naruto..."_

_He's not listening; there is a stronger need to claim, to have, to subdue. Maybe she is fighting him and maybe his grunts got rougher and words harsher. But so too are her sighs octaves higher. She could push him away all she liked, her whines said otherwise._

_"No..."_

_Or was it the envious part of him that further muddled the clarity to see straight? To hear right? And what did she mean by no? __**What did she mean by no!?**__ He can feel the warm substance of arousal on fingertips. There was moaning; she was moaning and moving her body in rhythm to his! _

_"Naruto, Naruto no- "_

_He squeezes her wrists, kisses without compassion, touches her without sensuality. His addled mind believes he's doing so with care, doesn't consider that his touching inflicts pain or that those moans are cries of another sort. _

_"Please stop..."_

_He doesn't want to, he wants her and he'll have her..._

(Published on ffnet on 02-17-2014)


	2. What should we Play?

**Alpha:** So to not waste time explaining once again; same thing applies from last time. This is officially the first chapter. One more last thing: I am still plotting chapters for this story; meaning that when I finish, this chapter might see some changes.

I picked this back up around late last night and didn't finish to close to the afternoon. In short; expect grammar errors, EXPECT THEM. Other than abusing the use of certain punctuations, there MIGHT be misplaced wording or missing words in between sentences. I'll revise when I get some sleep.

That is all

Enjoy?

_**To the Victor Belongs the Spoils**_

**I. - What should we Play?**

_Several Months Prior…_

Watching the sunset had become one of the many routine things in this life that had no sense of time. It was magnificent to witness and invoked a feeling of serenity. It was almost like he can feel the warmth on tanned skin, sunrays blinding his sight, turning blue eyes gold and feel the wind brush through hair the color of bright dandelions. Maybe these things had been possible because of his personal sun? A star of blue white fire, a beacon of bright light in a place where all he had known was darkness. Before his world known color; he drifted in a sea of nothingness, with no direction and no sense of time.

It was freeing, there were no thoughts of anger or sadness or anything like happiness or regret. Sometimes; he would forget his name and often wonder if he was forgetting important things but the calm here put his mind at ease. What he needed to be eased of, he had no idea. He just knew he wasn't fond of the endless solitude and just like a wish granted from a fairytale, his world popped with a spectrum of color.

His blue white star had shown him a way out; warm and inviting. He followed it everywhere and it revealed more of a world filled with color, with sounds, with animated things. A world of familiarity, perhaps a place he's been before but cannot recall. His only connection was the blue star he followed. From it, he felt as though he could touch this world, almost. He only knew warmth from his light.

Time still did not impact him as it did the things in this colorful world, there was no difference between him and the beings he crossed paths with other than he saw them but they could not see or hear him. He could not speak, or touch, or feel this world as they could. He thought if he should feel angry? Upset? Envious? But only a dull numbness remained.

It was fine so long as that blue white star stayed by his side. Staying close, he started talking to it. There were no thoughts of hoping it would speak back to him but talking to a bright blue ball of light that he could actually _feel_ was better than the constant silence. The star did show moments of flickering, like a sentient being who understood, even having times where it shifted colors ranging from a deep violet to a bright yellow.

Communication was formed, picking up what different colors meant had worked out, a bond was created and he continued to spend his 'days' near his star. Thoughts of things like memories or even his own name had lost value of importance. What was important was the place he's in now, traveling a world he can witness but not be apart of; following a ball of light that understands him.

Like all good things, a wonderful dream must come to an end.

"It's time for you to go back to where you came from..."

The first time he ever heard a voice come from the light would be the last. That sentence had sent electrical currents to a body he was never aware of. It had thrown his world into chaos; flooded his mind of senseless memories that did not have a beginning or end.

And it scared him; he was feeling emotions he forgot he had! He fought it, preferring the bliss and warmth of his star, his travel companion. He didn't want to go back! Go back to what he wonders!

"I want to stay here!"

He concentrated on the star, light fading as phantom constraints created by locked away memories of pain and grief, of failures and shattered dreams began to pull him further away.

"If that was true, you wouldn't still be here..."

The more he fought the harder his invisible chains coiled around him, suffocating, blurring his vision. Within the light, the image of a face begins to take shape, a small smile is given. He is unable to see that face smiling, just hear that voice getting fainter.

"It is time to wake up, Uzumaki Naruto..."

He knew he was alive before he awoke. Images from a dreamless sleep fading the faster his mind caught up with the rest of his waking body. Many dreams came and went through his mind's eye. Some times he was dreaming of things he's ever yearned for being his reality; a few note worthy topics being Hokage and happily married with Haruno Sakura.

Other times there were moments with hazy imagery and muffled sounds of voices speaking; about him, about his pathetic state, about his failures…

Everything had eventually blended with a gentle voice and an unknown smiling face that in the back of Naruto's mind hoped was his Sakura's.

Now that he was at the cusp of joining the living, the eagerness to greet his girlfriend overrode his ability to regard the consequences of forcing yourself up in bed after laying stagnant for who knows how long.

"Sa!" His jovial burst stopped mid sentence. "Ku…ra?" Instead of the woman he thought was by his side, he took in the appearance of long ebony hair and lilac eyes that lacked pupils, looking towards him with concern.

"Try not to move too quick! You don't want to strain yourself," she addressed, dark eyebrows set in worry as she moved closer to help him sit up more comfortably in the makeshift bed she made for him. She looked as surprised as he did with his sudden outburst.

"Hinata?" Naruto ignored the ache in his muscles, too overwhelmed with staring at the woman before him. His mind still swimming from his fascinating dreams of his girlfriend so it took him a minute to process who this is next to him. She looked happy regardless of the worry clearly etched into her face. He took in her full appearance. A youthful face that seemed a little wiser, dark hair kept in a long braid, clothing consisting of an alteration from her outfit from her chuunin days. Simply put, she looked the part of a well respected jounin level kunoichi.

Hinata saw his blue eyes shift from awe to disappointment, her own smile vanished, "Yes, it's me."

Hinata watched the way he bowed his head to hide the dissatisfaction she already seen in his face. "Sorry, I assumed you were-"

"I know," she said with a clipped tone. It surprised the both of them, yet Naruto quickly recovered while Hinata grimaced, berating herself allowing emotions to get the better of her.

"Augh, I feel utterly drain, like I haven't moved in years; I guess it's to be expected now that I'm not shinobi material anymore," it was Naruto's saving grace to change the subject. Better to put his attention onto something tangible to escape the awkward atmosphere building between him and Hinata.

To his credit, his body was sore all over and any slight movement he made to stretch sent waves of pain to his nervous system. There was also the grim fact of his termination as a shinobi that started to filter into his thoughts. It wasn't without good reason but the thought of his life threatening career path ending abruptly hadn't ever really sunk in. The road to becoming Hokage was no longer available to him and a shattered dream he can't make reality was going to take some time to come to terms with.

"Things have happened while you were…out of action," Hinata supplied. No use and trying to ignore the uncomfortable air created between them. Not that any of it really was Naruto's fault but Hinata wanted to blame him for it, if just for a while to feel better even if she wasn't outwardly expressive in speaking her mind about it.

"I bet! By the way, where is this place? We're not in a hospital, or we even in Konoha?"

The dark haired young woman was surprised it took him this long to finally pay attention to their surroundings. It didn't make eventually having to explain to him the how and why of his being indisposed in this location any easier but given time she hoped that was possible. She watched Naruto look around him, studying the interior of the dim lit room they occupied.

She watched him and gave him a vague answer, "You're here because I brought you here."

He raised an eyebrow at this, "You brought me here?" It wasn't that he doubted her words, she was one of his most trusted and precious friends. It was the vibe he got that she wasn't spilling everything he wanted to find out.

"That's correct," she stated, as that answer was enough to sate a man known for being curious by nature.

Naruto scowled, "Hinata I'm not understanding, where is _here_?"

"Somewhere that is the safest place for you until you recover," she sat up from her seat near his bed, going over to the wooden desk with medical supplies to occupy herself.

"Like I said, a lot of things have happened since your incident."

"What are you hiding from me?"

She huffed; he wasn't going to let this go, "You need to rest."

"I'm not done talking, why won't you tell me anything?" He glared at her back, feeling confused and a little annoyed that his friend was avoiding his questions.

"Do you recall anything about how you ended up like this?" Her voice was soft and also resonated with irritation.

He yelled from growing frustration, "Why are you avoiding the question!"

"I'll tell you everything once you rest!" She turned back around to face him, her expression full of worry. He saw the silent plead in her eyes that wanted him to just do what she asked.

After a few minutes of strained silence, Naruto looked like he was finally going to acquiesce to her wishes. He wasn't too thrilled about it but he was willing to let it go for now.

"We lost you once, we won't lose you again," she whispered under her breath, grabbing a small jar of crème that would help soothe some of the ache in his muscles.

He blinked, hearing clearly Hinata's words as if she said them aloud. The way in which she whispered them, was evidence that he wasn't suppose to hear them. "Lost me once? What are you saying?"

"_He heard that_?" She was shocked. She knew she spoke that softly enough that he wasn't able to hear her at all.

"Hinata?"

The Hyuuga heiress stood in stunned silence.

"Hinata!"

Said girl jumped at the call of her name, face down and eyes shut tight before slowly exhaling and raising her head to face Naruto, "You died."

"What?" His astonished answer was given just as softly as her reluctant reply. Hinata could see the full roundness of Naruto's blue irises; his eyes had become that wide.

"You were dead for a good while Naruto-kun, I-" she paused here, quickly changing her statement, "It's amazing that you came back at all."

His hands clenched and unclenched the bed sheets repeatedly, "How long?" His eyes were downcast and his frown deepened.

"How long have I've been out like this?"

"Two-" Hinata started before he abruptly cut her off.

"Two what? Two days? Two weeks!" He watched as Hinata turned away from him, the upset expression in her own face quite telling, "Two months!?"

"You've been in a coma for two years," she replied, really not ready to dive into that bucket of worms.

Naruto had immediately jumped out bed at that, shocking Hinata out of her own misery. He barely made it a step passed the bed before nearly collapsing onto the floor and would have ended there if it were not for Hinata acting quickly to keep him up somewhat upright.

"Please don't over exert yourself!"

She tried to get the over troubled young adult to sit back down on the bed to prevent causing further injury to his already aching body. Naruto chose that moment to grab tight to Hinata's arms, shaking her slightly.

"Tell me! Tell me you're lying!"

Hinata shoved herself out of his grip without any effort, looking up at an upset Naruto, "I really wish I were!"

She wasn't expecting him to take the revelation easy. Who could take the news that you just woke up thinking it was only the next day when in actuality it was more than seven hundred days later.

"This isn't happening," he mumbled, starting to pace the room which Hinata thinks is bad for his current condition. "This isn't fucking happening!" He angrily grabbed at a tuff of his blond hair for lack of anything to direct his anger. Hinata was sure if he had the energy, he would have thrown a few spiraling spheres into the nearest wall.

"Please! I beg you to calm down!"

"I need to get out of here," he was far from listening to her now. Hinata could be just as stubborn, frowning at her patient who no longer wanted to be reasonable.

"You will do no such thing."

"I need to get Sakura."

She felt the corner of her mouth twist into a scowl. Something about that name just set the normally calm girl's circuit wiring all off. The girl simply stomped her foot, walking right up to him, planning to get him back into bed. "You're in no position to go anywhere!"

"Get out of my way Hinata!" Naruto really couldn't fight her as much as he tried to overpower the smaller woman; one of the many disadvantages to no longer having access to an infinite storage of chakra.

He was putting up a fight to break free; as much as a fight he could muster. It sort of annoyed him that in his weakened state and without the high amount of chakra he was once known for; he knew Hinata could easily put him out of his misery without trying or bothering to placate him.

"Sit down Naruto!" And here she was trying to bargain with him without resorting to drastic measures as if he was going to listen.

The cycle of push and pull between the two repeated again, Hinata demanding and Naruto refusing.

"I don't have time for this!"

Hinata grimaced once again, forming the famous hand formation of her clan's technique to strike an opponent's pressure points. She really didn't want to do this but he was making things difficult when they did not have to be. Also a small part of her might have done it out of sheer irritation because he was so set on leaving to chase after another woman in his poor condition.

"Sorry but it's for your own good."

There was a quick succession of jabs to various chakra points of his body, making him almost numb. In the state his body was in, Naruto would be lying if he denied her little love taps didn't hurt to high hell.

"Tch! Damn it what did you do to me!"

She almost smirked at his adorable but idiotic question. He obviously was well aware of what she done. "What other choice did I have, your irrationality will cause further complications."

Without argument he allowed the Hyuuga heiress to help him settle back into bed. "Now come, so you can rest."

The last remnants of his pride obliterated, Naruto laid back, arms crossed and pouted while Hinata fixed his bed sheets. "I want you to tell me everything!"

Hinata bit her lip to keep from laughing at his childish antics, "I will."

"And undo what you did to what's left of my pathetic chakra flow!" she rolled her eyes before sighing.

"Impatient as always," she looked over her handy work; feeling satisfied that Naruto looked somewhat comfortable; she sat back down in her chair next to the bed.

"You will lay here and I will tell you what's happened."

He looked ready to complain about the blocked pressure point but she beat him to it. "And I am not releasing those pressure points until I see you're trying to cooperate."

"Fine," he scowled.

"What do you remember from before the attack?"

Hinata saw him concentrate, recalling memories from the past.

"I got stripped of my status as a shinobi after I took full responsibility of that joint mission with those two foreign ninja since the accident was my fault." He averted his eyes, expression ranging from guilt to resentment.

"I thought now with the World Alliance, stepping down from duty would stop further hostility between other nations but I guess I was wrong after nearly dying from an attack by Iwa Nins in my weakest state."

All the memories from that time started overflowing in his mind, making him feel more guilt of the events that happened that day on the joint mission.

He punched the mattress, "I should've listened!"

Tsunade had told him not to risk it but did he listen? Does he ever listen? And his hard headedness cost him a lot.

"Oh Naruto-kun," Hinata grabbed his hands, squeezing them between her own.

"You know as well as I do that the World Alliance has only been established as a trial run."

"Has things gotten worse?" he wouldn't be surprised after what happened if things had progressed to the point of war within the time span he's spent in a coma, according to Hinata.

"Not necessarily, a lot of hostility towards Konoha lessened when it was learned around the world of your _passing_. A lot of us, mainly those of us who grew up with you, wanted to retaliate but Tsunade-sama was against it. She said its not something you would've wanted."

"Besides retaliating would start another useless cycle of hatred; we had already went through a war which the cause was because of that vicious cycle; also there have been things happening that may cause a bigger problem."

"A lot of us didn't take too well to the news of your inevitable death, it caused for some of us to leave…" here she trailed off.

"W- Who left?" Naruto had a feeling but hoped he was wrong. Hinata could see his apprehension for the answer. She knew who he was hoping was still here.

"Uchiha Sasuke left but not as a missing nin," she quickly tacked on when she saw the shock on his face. He relaxed a little at hearing the last Uchiha was not revisiting his former _glory_ days of insanity with an unwavering agenda for revenge in his name.

Hearing about that bastard leaving wasn't surprising really. Without him, Sasuke truly didn't have anything keeping him bound to the village.

"While Karin tags-along with him, she does come back to the village from time to time. Shikamaru-san has been busy doing work with Suna that he basically lives there these days."

"What about Sakura?"

"_Always one to get right to the point,_" She held it off as much as she could.

"She's still here with the rest of us," it was stated as flatly as it sounded.

"That's, good to know," and of course this goes right over his head.

Feeling another lull forming in their conversation, Hinata decided to allow his chakra points to breathe. He didn't have much anymore, worse off than normal humans. He winced with she went to work, unblocking every point until she was done.

"You undid it?" he didn't have to look so stunned.

She probably could have done it gentler, reminding herself that Naruto was still in a state where he woke up after two years like it was the next day. Only value her friendship and lacked the insight to read moods. So it would be sort of cruel to call him clueless, but wow, he was rather thick at times.

"It's not comfortable to rest with blocked chakra paths; I also figured you won't run off anywhere while you have a lot to take in."

Not for lack of trying on his part she knows. But for once she was confident that her fully awake patient wasn't able to get himself out of this one. Hinata sat up from her chair, smiling at Naruto before heading out.

"I'm going out to get more supplies and to bring some food; I'll be back before the day is over."

Naruto laid there watching as she left. He was alone with his thoughts. "_She still hasn't said much about the Alliance or what's happening with everybody else or if Baa-chan even knows I'm alive_."

He had nothing else better to do than succumb to sleep. "I guess once I leave from whatever this place is from, I'll find out eventually."

On the opposite side of the door, Hinata leaned with her back against the door. "What am I doing?"

A very good question and one sooner in need of a good answer when interrogated by the Hokage.

"_What was I thinking_?" She hit her head on the back of the door. She wasn't thinking, that was the whole point. Saving Naruto had been a rash decision on her part that she wasn't even fifty percent sure would work.

"I'm going to have to explain this," again reminding herself of the impending wrath she was not ready to face. She was going to need a really, really, really grand reason to bullshit why she went to all the trouble of keeping a body that was meant to be laying six feet under years ago.

Telling the Hokage and Homura and Koharu and the head clan members, one of which was her own father the reason she kept Naruto alive was purely out of selfish reasons.

Yes it was the truth but the truth sounded so much more crazy and desperate…on her part.

And on a deeper psychological level, down right creepy.

She wasn't the type to lie and didn't condone such a thing under normal circumstances but having a job description that required things like stealth and keeping your mind from being probed were necessary times to lie through your teeth.

"He still only thinks about Sakura, not even a mummer of gratitude!" Cannot forget her jealously either and it had been blatant. Obvious enough there was no excuse Naruto couldn't pick up on it.

"_No, no Hinata don't think like that, he can't help those feelings_," having a conscious is a wonderful thing. She had to remind herself that for Naruto, time only seemed like yesterday and yesterday for him, means he's in a steady relationship with Sakura. Still it wouldn't hurt if he had at least said a simple thank you for looking after his health.

"_They won't last long anyway Sakura will mostly kill what feelings he still harbors for her anyways_," Years ago she would've berated herself for thinking such selfish thoughts, always thinking of the happiness of her friends first before her own. Eager to walk in the background, to be forgotten, to be invisible.

But this wasn't then and things have happened and they grew up and they've changed. She was still herself, but just one that actually took chances to get what she wanted.

"I can only hope to have a shot," or at the very least, she'll try her hand at getting a shot.

"I better get more supplies and food for Naruto while he rests and I can think of how I'm going to break the news to Tsunade-sama."

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of Konoha that afternoon; the current Hokage was not in the best of moods. Since a week ago, talks about progressive steps to take settling peaceful negotiations between Iwa and Konoha were going nowhere.

The other nations of the Alliance were already set to implement the new bill to fund a new trade route of commerce that would run freely to all nations.

Tsunade was up for the idea; she and the Daimyo having already established a solid partnership of trade between Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni with the Land of Wind's Kazekage and Daimyo.

Of course Iwagakure was being mighty stubborn in coming to a concise decision. It was always the same thing, some flimsy excuse to work with Hi no Kuni and by extension, Konohagakure. This in turn would sometimes make Kumo reconsider its decision to go ahead with a new law. Kumogakure was allies with Konohagakure at the turn of the last war and allied with Iwagakure many years before. Taking either side would be heavily criticized and further delay progress.

Tsunade knew exactly where this infuriating need to discredit anything from or by Konoha came from. To do it around this time of the year is a deliberate challenge that didn't go unnoticed by Konoha but one Tsunade had to simply refuse for sake of _peace_. Iwagakure was being all talk and no bite but it didn't help that they were scratching at old wounds.

"Tsunade-sama, Tachibana Isamu said he will be arriving a little late for the scheduled meeting today," Shizune stated once entering the office, an assortment of folders in her arms. She moved about the office as was normal, placing the folders in the correct cabinet files.

"I assume it has something to do with the recent talks with Iwa-" Shizune stopped mid sentence when her brown eyes seen the haggard look of her Hokage. Even with her best efforts of using the concealing technique to make her appear youthful, right now Tsunade was looking more like her actual age. The bags under her eyes were prominent and the usual aggressiveness she was known for was dulled to the point it may as well not exist.

There were only a few reasons for why Tsunade would fall into serious depression and the immature political ping-pong game Konoha kept up with Iwa was the least of them. The past couple of years saw to a change in her Hokage that she only shown to a few, always on the same day and month of the passing years.

Without a word, Shizune silently went over to a small locked storage container holding a customary stash of liquor. This brand however was a special kind only reserved for those special days when the usual was not going to cut it.

Shizune poured a shot for both of them, giving one to the Hokage. The blonde looked at the proffered hand and actually half heartedly chuckled before taking the shot glass and drowning the liquor.

"I must look like utter shit for you to freely give me alcohol without resorting to violence and drinking it along with me."

Shizune poured another shot in Tsunade's glass, "Special days call for special occasions," she drowned her own shot then set the glass on the Hokage's desk, melancholy settling over her as well. "We can cancel the meeting today, let Kumo know why, they would understand considering what today means."

Tsunade shook her head, "It's best if I hear what Representative Tachibana has to say first in regards to Kumo before deciding to bump heads with Iwa's Tsuchikage," she frowned at that last part. Dealing with Onoki had been one thing before and after the war; dealing with his successor was another.

"It'll be a waste having him come all this way," she sighed before continuing, "Besides, Sakura and Kakashi are already setting up a small memorial service for tonight so I get to use piss poor drunk as an excuse to give everyone the middle finger for the next two weeks about the contract for the new trade route, the impending decision to find a successor and the fragile state of affairs the Alliance is in!"

At that point, Tsunade snatched the ceramic ivory bottle filled with alcohol and drank straight from the tip. When she emptied it, she crushed it in her bare hands ignoring the mess and the blood seeping from cuts she inflicted. The locked away ire she felt was slowly beginning to come out.

Shizune looked towards her surrogate sister with worry. Tsunade waved off her concern, mind fighting to stay there in reality or withdraw into memories.

"Why can't things ever be simple?" Her honey brown eyes looked at a picture of a smiling blond with whiskered marks on his face. Looking at the face of a young man she dared to place all her bets on, made her shoulder's visibly tremble. The kind of tremble that came with suppressing cries better let out. "Your idealism kiddo are the things that sound good but are never realized."

She had all the time in the world later tonight to give into her grief and maybe smash some private property. Quickly sobering up, she healed the small cuts on her left hand and cleaned up her mess.

"Tachibana should be here soon, let's hope this turns in our favor for when we have the next meeting with the Alliance and I can throw this back in that self righteous brat's face," the blonde smirked, eyes blazing with intent to maimed the Tsuchikage.

Well maim in figurative terms on the political battlefield. Konoha was still recovering from a lot of its losses since the fourth war, the village really couldn't afford another battle started by their own Hokage because of one arrogant little brat presiding over a position of power in another country.

Shizune too hoped Tsunade could reach some kind of agreement with Kumo before the next summit with the Alliance members.

Alpha: to be continued…

(submitted on 02-26-2014)


End file.
